The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic processing devices, and, more specifically to verifying the authenticity of instructions being executed by a processor of an electronic device.
Certain modern electronic devices, such as cellular phones, digital video recorders, console gaming systems, and so forth, generally include processing circuitry that executes instructions stored in memory in order for the electronic device to function as intended. For example, certain electronic devices may store and execute firmware instructions that generally define the behavior of the electronic device. In certain situations, these firmware instructions may be stored in the memory of the electronic device at the time the electronic device is manufactured. Additionally, in certain situations, the firmware may be updated over the lifetime of the electronic device to address firmware bugs and/or to augment functionality of the electronic device.